Most owners of indoor cats utilize a cat litter box that includes within the box, a quantity of granular material that is used to collect cat excrement. Therefore, the granular material must be frequently changed to prevent the formation of noxious odors and to maintain a hygienic environment. The task of removing the cat excrement is one the of the most unpleasant tasks that must be performed by cat owners. The removal is accomplished by scooping out as much excrement as possible in order to conserve granular material and extend its useful life.
Previously, many types of cat litter boxes have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means for removing the cat excrement from the granular material within the box. Prior art is replete with structures utilizing enclosed boxes with lids and enclosures to allow the cat inside and to prevent the granular material from being scattered. Some prior art is directed to screens to sift the granular material by passing a screen therethrough manually or with a crank. Other designs include separation of the liquid waste matter with a method of neutralizing and storing.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,303,675 Van Den Bergh 19 April 1994 5,259,340 Arbogast 9 November 1993 5,220,866 Hyde 22 June 1993 5,211,133 Foley 18 May 1993 5,184,575 Reinartz 9 February 1993 4,802,442 Wilson 7 February 1989 4,732,111 Runion 22 March 1988 ______________________________________
Van Den Bergh in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,675 teaches a disposable box with a lid and a scoop inside.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,340 of Arbogast discloses a litter box with a sifting screen that is passed through the media by the action of a crank mechanism collecting the animal waste in a storage container located on one end of the box.
Hyde's U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,866 utilizes a grate over the base of a tray to prevent scattering of cat litter out of the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,133 of Foley uses a double tray with screen in the bottom of the first tray. A liquid neutralizing agent is placed in the bottom tray permitting urine to seep through into the agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,575 issued to Reinartz includes a movable slide that can be moved longitudinally to dump debris from the floor of the box into an integral removable waste container.
Wilson discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,422 a screen, with handles, that is hand held and is passed through the litter material to collect fecal matter for disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,111 of Runion uses a folded plastic sleeve that encloses the box after use. The sleeve automatically encloses the box when withdrawn from the housing.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,779,567 Smith 25 November 1988 4,724,955 Martin, et al 16 February 1988 ______________________________________